


Let's bake a cake!

by SharFully



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baking, Cake, Demon, Fluff, Frosting, Fun, Kissing, M/M, angel - Freeform, baking a cake, batter - Freeform, chocolate cake, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharFully/pseuds/SharFully
Summary: A friend of mine threw me a small bone and allowed me to use this idea for a one-shot! A little fun with our favorite Angel and Demon making a cake together~Of course, this one-shot has some soft shipping in it and I hope you will enjoy it! Don't forget to leave some kudos!!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Let's bake a cake!

“Angel? Angel!” Crowley walked into the bookshop with his usual swag and was hoping on grabbing immediate attention from his angel. “We’ve got the entire day for ourselves and I was thinking a nice dinner at the Ritz,” Crowley mused with a smirk on his lips.

Aziraphale was at the back of the shop when he heard Crowley calling out for him in his usual manner, which made him smile most of the time – and right now it wasn’t any different, though that beaming of light quickly faltered when Crowley wanted to go to the same restaurant as the last few days. “Ritz? Again? But Crowley, we’ve been dining there for three days in a row,” The Angel pouts a little. “It’s losing the special meaning if we make it a daily habit…”

“Hmm, well – yes…” The Demon pondered. “Something else you would like to try?” His brows raising up from his round, black tinted glasses. 

“Something we haven’t done before?” Aziraphale looking rather hopeful at the other.

Crowley watched the hopeful expression of his friend and had no clue what the Angel was implying. “Something… new? Like what?” The Demon carefully asked.

“How about…” Silence fell for a moment. “We bake a cake!” The smile on his face renewed and turned into something more hopeful – it was as if he instantly tried to persuade the Demon to say yes.

“Bake… What?” As he asked – his sunglasses slid down his nose and was able to see Aziraphale with his serpentine eyes. “You want to bake a cake?!” A frown grew as he pushed his glasses back. “Aziraphale, have you ever even cooked before?”

“Well, no – obviously not… I have been enjoying other people’s creations. But I think it would be fun if we can do that together? Oh, please Crowley, I’ve always wanted to bake a cake!”

The Demon grumbled a bit when his Angel used his ‘oh, please Crowley’ with that awfully sweet voice. 

“You did say we had the entire day for ourselves, so wouldn’t it be lovely to spend it together, baking a cake?” Aziraphale knew which tone to use to make sure that his friend couldn’t deny him. Perhaps it wasn’t a very nice thing to do – but he really liked spending time with Crowley.

He growled a bit before he released a sigh. “Fine…” How could he say no to that face and his hopeful eyes? “You little minx…”

A smile curled at the end of the Angel’s lips. “Me? I would never!” Though there was a certain proudness in his voice.

“Do you… even have recipes?” Secretly wishing that the Angel didn’t had any and would be forced to do something less mundane as baking a cake.

“Of course I do! This is a bookshop, Crowley,” Aziraphale mused. The Adversary snapped his fingers and within seconds, he was holding a book with all kinds of baking recipes.

“So… We’re really doing this?”

“Absolutely! Let me close up the shop so we can do this without being disturbed,” He hummed happily as he once again snipped his fingers which locked the front door and turned the sign to ‘closed’. “Come on,” Aziraphale beckoned the Demon closer. 

“Where are we going? Not that small apartment of yours, right?” Cocking a brow and glared at the Angel in disapproval, not that Aziraphale could see it with his shades on.

“I have a functioning kitchen and an oven…” Aziraphale pouts.

“Yes and a damn small one! It’s for one person only!” Crowley let his shoulders fall in defeat. “We can use my kitchen – it’s bigger,” his voice remarkably softer than a few seconds ago.

“That’s settled then!” The Angel getting quite worked up and excited.

“It is…” Though the Demon was still rather sceptical about this idea that his Angel had come up with. With a grimace – Crowley reached out his hand for Aziraphale to take and when he did, they vanished into nothing and only to appear again into Crowley’s rather modern residence.

The first thing Aziraphale did was storm off to the kitchen and open up his book, turning page after page to find the right thing to bake. “Cupcakes, cake pops, muffins, pie… Oh, what to choose…” He muttered to himself.

Crowley didn’t say anything – he just watched the Angel going through the book of recipes and listened to his mumbling, catching himself in a moment of aw before he shook that image out of his mind and joined the other. “How about a chocolate cake?”

“Oh! That is a brilliant idea, I love it!” 

Standing nonchalantly next to his Angel, it was his turn to snap his fingers which turned to the right page along with all the ingredients appearing on the counter. “Anything else?”

“It says… A hand whisk… But they say something about a mixer machine as well… A beater? Automatic one!”

“I don’t think it is a good idea to let you handle electronics, Angel – go with the hand whisk, much safer… for both of us.”

Aziraphale pouts but he gave in, knowing that what the Demon said was quite correct. “Oh, alright… I guess you’re right…”

“Splendid,” he said before the remaining tools appeared on the kitchen counter as well. 

“Let’s see… Where to start…” Talking to himself again.

“With the first point?” The Demon shrugged.

“Yes, of course…” Aziraphale chuckled lightly and pulling the bowl closer to him and checked the list of how to make the mixture.

Slightly intrigued, Crowley walked over to his Angel and hovered over his shoulder to glare at the pages. “Pre-heat the oven to 350°F… Done…” He said as he had turned the knob of the oven to the right temperature.

“Add the flour, sugar, cocoa, baking soda, baking powder, and salt to a big bowl and mix it all together!” Aziraphale took the right measures of everything, though it didn’t make a lot of sense to him. After, he took the hand whisk and enthusiastically stirred the powdered mixture and spilled quite some over the bowl and onto the counter. “Oops…”

“Gentle, Angel!” Crowley saw how his counter got all covered in flour, sugar and other powdery substances.

“Oh, relax,” Aziraphale said as he waved his white covered fingers at the Demon. When he saw his hands – he got an idea for Crowley to loosen up a little and a small mischievous smirk played up. 

Crowley didn’t see his Angel’s expression as he tried to minimalize the ‘damage’. “Look at the me…” The Demon didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence as he felt two hands on each side of his face, rubbing and pinching the demonic cheeks. “The mess… What the fuck are you doing, Angel?” His serpentine eyes darting down to Aziraphale’s hands and quickly realized what just had happened. “You’re a menace!”

“Today is all about fun, Crowley – so loosen up and don’t be afraid to get a little dirty, we’ll clean up later.” He nodded as he approved of his own words.

The Demon puffed in annoyance. “You want fun? I’ll show you fun!” Though he didn’t sound very convincing, still, the Demon dug one of his hands into the bag of flour and once he pulled out he threw the powder over Aziraphale as if it was snowing.

“Oh, dear!” Aziraphale’s hands moved in front of his face but it wasn’t much help as the flour was falling down on him from the top. The Adversary stood still for a couple of seconds until he started to laugh.

At first, Crowley didn’t see the fun in this – until he relaxed and released a chuckle. “Alright, it’s a little bit funny…” He admitted softly.

“I told you! There is no need to be so uptight, Crowley…” Aziraphale looked at him with the softest of smiles, reserved for just his Demon. “Okay, next up is to mix the milk, vegetable oil, vanilla extract, and eggs into a different bowl.”

“I’d like to see you break some eggs,” Crowley taunted.

“How hard can it be?!” The Angel puffed. 

“Let’s try the eggs first before you waste all the milk.”

“How insulting… Fine…” He grabbed the eggs and tried to break as many eggs as the recipe needed and it proved to be a lot harder than he had expected. The first egg broke into a lot of pieces.

“You have to take the shell out, or it will be a very sharp cake.” Crowley was secretly enjoying his Angel’s frustration. 

“Yes, yes – I know…” With his fingers, he tried to fish out all the shell pieces but gave up on it as there were too many. So, Aziraphale tried again and tried to use less enthusiasm, which did work and though there were still shells in the bowl – there weren’t as many as his first attempt. 

“This is going to take forever, and as much as I enjoy watching you struggle with this – I would still like to do something else after we’re done with the cake…” To speed up this process – Crowley used a miracle to break the eggs and have a shell-less mixture once all the wet ingredients were added.

“Okay, now we must add the wet ingredients with the dry ones and beat it till well combined.” Grabbing the hand whisk again after he had put them all in the big bowl and slowly started to whisk away. “Can you slowly add the warm water?” He asked sweetly at his Demon. 

“Of course, Angel,” he said and gently poured the hot water into the mix while Aziraphale was mixing the batter.

“Done! Now we have to put the mix into a cake pan,” Aziraphale put the whisk down and let the batter flow into the pan and evening it out as well as possible. “Now we have to put it in the oven.”

With a wave of his hand, Crowley opened the oven and magically put the pan into the oven. “Now what?”

“We have to make the frosting,” He answered while he had his nose back into the book. “We have to mix the butter and shortening until smooth – but how am I going to do that with this hand whisk? That will take forever.”

“Angel… We can always cheat – but everything is better than you handling electric kitchen tools…”

“You really have no trust in me,” Aziraphale pouted again. 

“You don’t know how to handle things of this modern era, I know you well enough for that.”

“Maybe…” He said – though he knew the Demon was right. Aziraphale used his ‘talents’ and made the mix smooth with just a snap of his fingers. “I don’t like cheating…”

“You’ve been cheating the entire time!”

“No, I haven’t – not the entire time…”

“So what’s the harm in one more cheat?” Cocking a brow that rose above his shades again. 

Aziraphale didn’t reply to that – instead, he continued with the frosting. “Adding… powdered sugar, vanilla extract, cocoa powder and a bit of milk and mix it till smooth.” He did what was written down and used his abilities again to make a nice paste. “We’re almost done, Crowley! We only have to wait till the cake is done and spread the frosting over the cake,” Enthusiasm returned to the Angel. 

Crowley, however, didn’t felt like doing nothing for the remaining time and dipped his index finger in the frosting and slowly moved closer to Aziraphale, hoping that the other wouldn’t notice. “Angel?”

“Hmm, yes, Crowley?” Aziraphale looked up from the book and before he had time to catch up with what was happening – Crowley smeared the frosting over his nose down to his lips, though the lips were an accident. A… happy accident. 

“Crowley!” He replied bedazzled. 

“What?” He shrugged innocently. 

With the back of his hand – Aziraphale removed the frosting from his nose. “You naughty man,” he said amused.

“Angel?” Crowley said once again.

“What?”

“You still got some frosting… right over…” Though the first gesture was to point at his lips – the second one was more appealing to the Demon and slowly leaned in until his lips met the Angel’s, nipping the remaining frosting from his lower lip.

Aziraphale froze when he saw Crowley reaching out with his face, but for some reason, he didn’t felt the need to draw away – so he just let it happen and once their lips touched, his face turned as bright as a tomato. 

When Crowley pulled back, it was only enough to get a view on his Angel’s face and smirked at the sight, but remained close in case a second kiss could follow. 

“Oh, Crowley…” He whispered slightly audible. His heart was beating roughly against his chest and had no idea what else to say. Aziraphale didn’t dare to ask for another one so he dipped his finger into the frosting and covered his lower lip in a bit of chocolate frosting.

Crowley smirked, knowing very well what his Angel wanted and who was he to deny him that pleasure? This time – Crowley moved closer to Aziraphale and leaned it to connect their lips together into another kiss, placing his arms around the Angel’s waist.


End file.
